In case of emergency situations such as an airplane's crash or distress, data generated from the airplane can be used as a key clue to search passengers and crew members or investigate cause of the accident. In some cases, a black box storing such data may not be found or it may take a while to recover it.
With a modern technology, it is possible to transmit the “data generated from the airplane” (which will be referred to as “flight data”) to related parties (e.g., an air control authority, an airline company) which require the flight data, but existing data transmission systems implemented in airplanes require to transmit much non-essential data, thereby resulting in wastes of corresponding bandwidths and storages.
Therefore, there is a need for a system of transmitting data in more cost-effective way, reducing the wastes of bandwidth and storage.